


Rewind

by CaraSam



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 終焉ノ栞プロジェクト | Shuuen no Shiori Project
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Urban Legends, shuuen no shiori au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Notebook?” They all asked, looking at him with curiosity. “This. It has the names of all five of the victims from ten years ago in it, and it has a description of exactly how to get the Book and Bookmark of Demise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Shuuen no Shiori AU! Mixing up my two favorite fandoms! I hope this is alright.

Hide had always been excited by urban legends, scary stories, and generally just stories of the unknown. Kaneki was much less fond of them, but would regardless stay with Hide after school anyway to listen to him talk excitedly about the most recent story he'd found. The way his face lit up, Kaneki couldn't help but find it cute.

He felt guilty, sometimes, for wanting so selfishly for his friend to notice him instead, and to one day look up from his stories and realize that there was already something wonderful in his life, ready to spend the rest of his short existence with him, loving him with all his heart. Hide, however, seemed oblivious to his feelings, and he wasn't sure whether he was relieved or disappointed by that.

Their small occult club had only five members, including him and the blond. The other members were their friends as well, though they hadn't known them half as long as they'd known each other.

Nishiki Nishio was an upperclassman of Hide's, foul mouthed and harsh to those he wasn't close to. However, like an onion, the more he opened up to you, the more you wanted to cry because he was still an asshole, just less of one, and you don't know what to do with him.

Rize was an odd one. She was beautiful and smart, though tricky beyond words. Briefly, Kaneki had liked her, but those feelings were quickly extinguished once he found out how she really was.

Touka was a year under he and Hide, so she was still in highschool. She would meet them at the café where the club met, ready to listen to the story of the day. Since she and Nishiki worked with Kaneki at the café,  that ended up being the usual meeting place, as they all knew where it was.

Today, Hide seemed more excited than usual as they all crowded around one of the many tables of Anteiku. Seeing him practically shaking in his seat, Kaneki couldn't help but smile.  _ How cute _ …

“Hey, Hide, what's up?” He asked softly.

“Yeah, two-hair? Why are you shaking like you wet yourself?” Nishiki asked. Hide just laughed, his eyes closing and his head turning down towards the table as he let out his cute, perfect laugh. Kaneki, across the table, felt his heart skip a beat.

“Hey, hey! Let me be a little excited, okay, sempai?” Hide said, looking up again and looking at the older male. “I found out something really cool for today's meeting!”

“And that is…?” Rize asked.

“Yeah, we don't have all night!” Touka pitched in.

“You know that campus rumor? About the book and bookmark only called the Book and Bookmark of Demise?”

“The one about those five people who died ten years ago?” Touka asked. “What of it? Don't tell me you actually found anything about it!”

“I did though!” Hide insisted. “I was in the police department doing my usual work routine, looking around some, and I found this file on it. Says where it all happened and everything, so I go to the classroom, right? Well, the room looked way abandoned, on old campus, and in one of the desks was this notebook! “

“Notebook?” They all asked, looking at him with curiosity. Hide nodded, then grabbed his backpack, an unusual thing for him to be carrying anyway. From it, he pulled out an old, beaten up notebook that obviously had about half its pages removed.

“This. It has the names of all five of the victims from ten years ago in it, and it has a description of exactly how to get the Book and Bookmark of Demise.” There was a pause as the four let the information soak in.

“Are you shitting me?” Nishiki asked. “This can't be real.”

“It seems so, though. And if it isn't, trying loses us nothing.” Hide pointed out. Rize, who had been fairly quiet before then, spoke up.

“That's true. What if it is real then? Our lives are at stake. Quite the gamble then, isn't it?” The others nodded. “Having said that, I'm interested. I'd be willing to test it's honesty.” Kaneki hesitated at that.

“I dunno…” He said softly. “I mean, if everyone else does, I will too, but I don't think it's a good idea.”

“It's a shit idea!” Touka said, slamming her fists onto the table. “We could die! If it's even true, that is! It's a risky and stupid idea!”

“Could be.” Rize said, as if contemplating. “But it's very unlikely, right? So if nothing else, we could debunk it.”

“Yeah, I guess, but I disapprove.” Touka huffed.

“As is your right.” Rize said, shrugging.

“Well, I agree that trying it's a shitty-ass idea.” Nishiki said, leaning back in his chair. “But I am interested in proving it's bullshit, so I'll try it.”

“Great!” Hide said. Kaneki sighed, a bad feeling rising in his chest.  _ No, this is a bad idea. It’s a terrible idea, but I don’t know how to say so… I can’t explain it well enough, but I have to stay with them, so… _

“Okay.”

“Fine, if you all insist on getting your asses killed, then I’ll play too so I can see to it that you don’t! What do we have to do?” The younger girl asked.

With the sun shining through the windows behind them, the Demise Game was started.


	2. Game Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now, let this fun ‘demise game’ begin…”

Kaneki could hear his heart pounding in his chest, panicked as all of their phones started vibrating angrily. They all pulled them out, setting them on the table as a voice cried out from all of the phones at once, including the Anteiku phone behind the counter.

“Due to a single traitor, the ‘fox’ game has begun!”

“What?” Touka said, horrified, “This can’t be happening, we did everything right!”

“To reach the end of the game, you must kill the ‘fox’. If you are unable to find the ‘fox’, everyone dies.”

“Th- this can’t be happening!” Kaneki cried.

“While searching for the ‘fox’, you must follow Kokkuri-san’s demands. Kokkuri-san’s demands will be delivered via letter. You will be allowed one week to fulfill Kokkuri-san’s demands. In case you ignore the demand, you will die. If the demand is seen by an outsider, that person will die. Until you reach the end of the game, there is no way out. If you wish to get out of the game, you must abide the terms and reach the end. Now, let this fun ‘demise game’ begin…” There was a pause once the voice stopped and their phones lay silent.

“Nagachika. Explain this, _now_.” Nishiki demanded, glaring at Hide with a deadly stare.

“How?” He asked, rooted to his chair in horror, fear making his voice soft and his eyes stay on the table. Their board for Kokkuri-san lay between them, a yen coin on top of it. All of them had answered Kokkuri-san’s questions truthfully, right? So how had this happened? “S- surely, someone found out, someone is pranking us… I- it can’t be real…”

“But what if it is? Telling us we’re going to die isn’t exactly a funny prank, you know!”

“He’s right. Unless it’s a sick joke, we might actually be in trouble.” Rize pointed out, even her looking worried. Kaneki looked around fearfully at the others. Surely, one of them was just playing a prank… Hide, maybe, but that wasn’t his style. Nishiki perhaps then, to get back at them for annoying him constantly? Touka was reluctant from the start, so maybe she’d rigged it, gotten her brother to hack their phones? Maybe Rize had lied, she was mysterious, after all. He didn’t know. However, looking at their faces, it was obvious that no one had planned this. Hide was pale, looking like he was in disbelief, him also trying to find some way it could be a lie, a prank, some kind of falsehood. Nishiki and Touka were obviously pissed, and scared as well. Rize looked less fearful than everyone else, but still very concerned. The questions they’d asked Kokkuri-san had been innocent in nature, too, nothing you should need to hide.

 

* * *

 

_"Is Nishiki happy with Kimi?” Touka asked, grinning at the man in question._

_“Of course, asshole!” Kokkuri-san agreed with him._

_“Will Kaneki loan me the next Tatsuki Sen novel?” Rize asked quietly._

_“Yes.” Kaneki and the board agreed._

_“Does Kaneki have a crush?” Hide had asked with waggling eyebrows._

_“Wha- Hide!” Kaneki said, blushing, but the board said yes. “Okay, so, maybe…”_

_“And you didn’t tell me?” Hide asked in false shock._

_“Sorry! I just-”_

_“No, no, it’s fine! We can talk about it later. Maybe I can help you out, you know?”_

_“Alright, next.” Kaneki huffed. “Did Rize move here from another Ward recently?” Rize hesitated, then nodded. The coin on the Kokkuri-San board moved to ‘yes’._

_“I'm last, then. Alright. How's this- did Nagachika do his homework last night?”_

_“Hm? Nope, not really. I took notes in class, so I think I’m fine. I’ll do it later.”_

 

* * *

 

 

 _Had someone lied? If they had, why? Who could have done such a thing?_ Kaneki wondered, shaking. The others trembled in their seats. The first one to speak again was Hide.

“This is… This is so unreal… This can’t be real… I can’t believe it. I, uh… M- meeting dismissed, I need to go home…” The rest mumbled in agreement, and they all stood up. Kaneki walked to Hide’s side, wrapping an arm around him.

“Let’s walk home together, okay?”

“Yeah, Ken… I’d like that…”

“I have to go check on Ayato.” Touka said, grabbing her things and leaving. “Nishiki, you lock up.”

“Me? Why- Oh, god, she’s gone… Let’s just… Yeah, get out.” Nishiki sighed tiredly. Rize left in a hurry, followed by Hide and Kaneki, leaving Nishiki to close the shop before he left. He felt sick from this, and he couldn’t tell anyone else. He couldn’t even talk to Kimi about it. He couldn’t even tell her, and he prayed to the heavens that she wouldn’t find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, reviews and comments are much appreciated! I hope this chapter can get others interested in this AU, as I plan to be continuing it!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you have any responses, comments, or questions! Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
